


Tending Each Others' Wounds

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: 25 Days of Tropes [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean and the reader are wounded on a hunt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Based off the prompt "tending each others' wounds".
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You, reader x dean - Relationship
Series: 25 Days of Tropes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594564
Kudos: 36





	Tending Each Others' Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr of the same name on January 4th, 2020.

The hunt had been rougher than any of you could have predicted. Sam had gotten away with mostly just scrapes and bruises, though he had been kept as a hostage for a little while, but you and Dean hadn’t been as lucky.

“Stop moving,” you hissed, gritting your teeth as you waited for Dean to settle so you could get back to cleaning the gash on his arm. You hated seeing Dean in pain, it broke your heart. When he finally stopped moving, you pressed the cotton to the wound, letting the alcohol do its job.

He let out a low groan, ducking his head and clenching his teeth. His pain made your stomach roll, which didn’t help the nausea and dizziness you already had from losing so much blood in the Impala. Dean had already stitched you up, but since Sam was down for the count, it was up to you to stitch up Dean.

You sighed as you tossed the blood-soaked pad into the nearby trash can, murmuring, “I’m sorry, I wish I could make it hurt less.”

“It’s fine.”

The two of you sat in silence as you finished cleaning his wounds and stitching them up. By the time you were done, exhaustion was making all your limbs heavy and you could barely keep your eyes open as you cleaned up the first aid supplies and set the bin on Dean’s desk.

“C’mere,” Dean said, his voice quiet as he stretched out his good arm for you.

Silently, you went back to the bed and let Dean pull you to lie down next to him, your shoulder barely touching his. “Can I stay here?” you asked.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

You closed your eyes without another word, letting the sound of his breathing help you relax. Dean was alive. Sam was safe. Cas would be back in a day or so, and then everyone would be home for the holidays. All four of you could relax in peace—no hunts, no injuries, and no monsters.

“You awake?” Dean whispered. You hummed in response, your eyes still closed. “Y/N.”

“What?” you whispered back.

Dean hesitated. “Never mind. Go to sleep.”

Sighing, you shifted onto your good side, wincing at the pain that lanced through your side. Dean was already watching you and he reached out a hand to help keep you from moving any more.

“What’s bothering you, Dean?”

“Nothing.” His face told you otherwise, however, and you raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not gonna be able to sleep, not when all I can think about is how you almost died tonight,” he admitted after a second.

“Oh, Dean,” you said.

Reaching out a hand, you trailed your fingers over his cheek. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into your touch, the muscles in his shoulders relaxing ever so slightly as you continued the soothing motion down his arm. 

“I’m okay, Dean. I promise,” you added, keeping your voice soft. “We’re a little banged up, but we’ll heal. That’s what the holidays are for—healing. Now go to sleep, baby. I’ll be right here if you need me.”

Dean didn’t answer and you smiled softly. Closing your own eyes, you snuggled up to Dean as best as you could without jostling any injuries. You’d hear him if he woke up and he’d hear you if you did, but until then, Dean’s warmth and the sound of his calm breathing was enough of a lullaby to lull you to sleep.


End file.
